<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farewell, Haikyuu!! by Xieu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801135">Farewell, Haikyuu!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xieu/pseuds/Xieu'>Xieu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xieu/pseuds/Xieu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters bidding their goodbye and gratitude for the readers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farewell, Haikyuu!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/N: Your name<br/>Y/P: Your preferred pronoun</p>
<p>In 2nd POV, please enjoy!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?” You asked yourself.</p>
<p>You just found yourself standing in front of a gymnasium, its façade was so familiar, but you can’t recall where is it. Somewhere within your mind knows you’ve been here, with the thumping of your heart that really is beating with euphoria.</p>
<p>Now curious, you started walking. Nostalgia really creeps inside you, and your feet know where you should go. You walked inside the gymnasium, squeaks of shoes can be heard with cheers and shouts.</p>
<p>As you walked in, the smell of what-you-call-it become stronger. A man with a kind smile was standing at the end, adrenaline rushed through your body, with the tears streaming down your face. Neither the reason why you’re here, nor how, was buried in your mind now. It’s been ages since you saw him—them, actually. The series that felt as your home, has ended. But you’re here, with the infamous adviser of the volleyball club you’ve rooted.</p>
<p>“Takeda-sensei!” you shouted.</p>
<p>Takeda Ittetsu, the adviser of Karasuno High School Volleyball Club. You can’t speak, for tears just coming out, cannot even tell the right words. He chuckled; without the intent of being offensive. The teacher offered you a handkerchief, and patted your head.</p>
<p>“Y/N, there, there. You rooted on us—not just solely to Karasuno. You’re there when we win, and believe that we can stepped up again when we lose. We might have come to an end, but that was never the intention. Every banner, saying, and all of the teachings implied here will always be in you, and the capabilities of every player, how we have might be defeated, but all we need is to look forward.”</p>
<p>You nodded. Takeda-sensei’s words never fails, you really miss those scenes where he clumsily runs, and the thought of humiliating himself for the volleyball club he’s been assigned. You bite your lips, and the urge of hugging him resides you, but ashamed of thought. Yet his hands suddenly patted both of your shoulders, looked straight to you.</p>
<p>“Y/N, hush now, you don’t want them to see your swollen eyes, right?” he chuckled.</p>
<p>With the hanky Takeda-sensei handed you, you wiped your tears and brightly smiled. He opened the doors, and you remember the smell. Again, adrenaline rushed, and you said, “AIR SALONPAS!”</p>
<p>You heard Takeda-sensei laugh, and gestured you to come in. That you’re welcome. As you walked towards, you saw the Battle of the Dumpsters: Crows versus Cats. The teams you knew were here too, and the coaches and the managers. Even the other people who rooted too with Karasuno and the teams.</p>
<p>You laughed, as you remembered how these people despite being in other teams, also became the protagonist for you. Ah, never mind. They’re all protagonists. You looked back to Takeda-sensei and bowed. Now going upstairs, to greet people there, you finally recalled how is this arranged. The banners were hanging, the teams were also here. Even your crushes, and ships. Again, you laughed. You first saw Ikejire Hayato with Michimiya Yui, the colleagues of what fans call Sawamura Daichi, “Daddy crow”. They saw you, and both bowed. You returned it, and both patted your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” they both said. You smiled and thank them back, also letting a bow.</p>
<p>Just few steps ahead, you saw Yukitaka Izumi and Koji Sekimukai: the supportive friends of Hinata Shouyou from his junior high. They saw you and let out high fives. They bowed to show their gratitude for rooting to Hinata until the very end. You laugh while Koji teared up. As you see them teasing each other, shouts had filled the gymnasium, and you saw Hinata smiling for he just scored.</p>
<p>“They’ve become good team,” a girl said.</p>
<p>You flinched, but saw a tall girl beside you. She was the ace of Miyagi Prefecture’s “Queens” Niiyama Girls’ High—Kanoka Amanai. You chuckled while remembering the embarrassing scene of Noya-san in Nationals, while she looked flustered as to why you laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” you said. “I remembered something…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Kanoka said. “But I wish it wasn’t about me.”</p>
<p>You shook your head, “no! of course not!”</p>
<p>She patted your hair, “thank you.”</p>
<p>Colors flushed your face, and bow. Just few steps and you saw Tanaka Saeko, Shimada Makoto, and Takinoue Yasuke. They looked at you, and you almost cried again.</p>
<p>“Saeko-nee-san,” you called.</p>
<p>Saeko-nee-san laughed and pulled you for a hug. You can feel how Yachi felt, and teared up. She has the same effect as the three of them, helping not only the Karasuno volleyball club, also you. Shimada-san and Takinoue-san pulled Saeko-nee-san, and bowed to you. You returned the bow.</p>
<p>“Shimada-san, I wish you could teach me how to do jump floater too!” you said.</p>
<p>He laughed, and looked at Yamaguchi Tadashi. “He became stronger since then.”</p>
<p>Takinoue-san put his arm on his shoulders and said, “no time to reminisce! We have a team to cheer!”</p>
<p>For five minutes or so, you stayed with them laughing and tried to beat the taiko drum Saeko-nee-san brought. You bid goodbyes, and last time, Saeko-nee-san hugged you, and told, “There are some flowers you only see when you take detours.”</p>
<p>You looked up to her, and as she let you go, you bow and thank her again.</p>
<p>As you pace forward, a team in blue and orange jersey was gathered before you. In the center of them was an intimidating guy, and his hair made you recall who it was. The volleyball club of Mujinazaka High, and one of the top three national aces, Wakatsu Kiryu.</p>
<p>How could you not remember? He and Bokuto Koutaro faced each other in the quarterfinals of Haruko, or Spring InterHigh. They looked at you, the intimidation was there, but Kiryu straighten his arm out, that says you should shake hands. You took his hand, and as you let go, they lined up and in unison, said, “Thank you!”</p>
<p>You bowed to show your gratitude to them. As you turn around, you saw a beautiful young lady, with a cute one cheering for the Cats, the sisters of Lev Haiba and Yamamoto Taketora: Alisa Haiba and Yamamoto Akane.</p>
<p>Both hugged you, and now you’re cheering for the Nekoma. Yes, you cheered to all of them, whether it be Karasuno or the other teams. A spike was made by Fukunaga Shouhei, the silent boy who was a total dork.</p>
<p>“Oh, a new member of Nekoma’s cheering squad?” having heard this, you saw a green and yellow jersey, Nohebi Academy’s volleyball club captain, Suguru Daisho. You laughed as you saw him, that made his face more snake-like.</p>
<p>“Suguru-kun?” a voice of a girl made him flinched, that made you laugh even more.</p>
<p>You bowed to the girl, Yamaka Mika. You almost spouted about the dumping of this beautiful girl to Daishou, but held back. You shook hands with the team, and almost short-circuited when you saw Kuguri Naoyasu.</p>
<p>Mika said something to Daishou, and he reached his hand, ready to shake yours. But you stick your tongue out, and laugh.</p>
<p>“Did you inherit that rooster head’s brain?” he said.</p>
<p>You looked to the match, and look at Nekoma’s bench, saw the captain standing there, being a substitute for the libero. He looked at you, and you turned around instantly, bowing to Daishou, and the whole Nohebi team.</p>
<p>“Suguru-kun, if you made Mika-chan cry, I’ll snatch her up!” you said.</p>
<p>The whole team laughed, along with Mika, while they’re holding Daishou. You turned around, the first team that Karasuno faced in Nationals appeared before you. Tsubakihara High. They also lined up and bid thanks to you, having you saw the notable pinch server, Himekawa Aoi. You bowed before them, and move forward.</p>
<p>You looked again at the match, and you flinched, because of the long rallies. The nostalgia took you and how they played at Nationals.</p>
<p>“Bunch of volleyball freaks, yikes.”</p>
<p>Hearing this made you twitch, saw a certain jersey you never saw to play against Karasuno, but looking around him, you saw the one of the top three ace again, Sakusa Kiyoomi. You looked at the one who spoke, trying to remember what’s his name.</p>
<p>Seeing you looking rather confused, he scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>“You were excited seeing Sakusa, aren’t you? I’m Komori Motoya—”</p>
<p>“Sorry if I didn’t…”</p>
<p>Komori patted your head, but suddenly pulled you to Sakusa.</p>
<p>“Sakusa-san,” he called.</p>
<p>Sakusa looked at you, the utter disgust scared you. But you suddenly had an alcohol with you, and disinfectant your hands. He clucked his tongue, and reach his hand. Komori is laughing at him now.</p>
<p>“Omi-san,” you called.</p>
<p>“Omi-san?” he asked, and looked down to Miya Atsumu. The annoyance filled his face, and step backwards, leaning against the wall. You bid farewell with them, brushing the curiosity of how Sakusa can bend his wrists.</p>
<p>Both Shinzen High and Ubugawa High were also present. You immediately felt how Yachi Hitoka felt when they were standing in front of her. Pure giants, seemed to eat you.</p>
<p>Eikichi Chigaya shoved them, at first, you hadn’t recalled him, yet you heard Kageyama Tobio telling, “Broccoli number 2,” and you laughed. Memories of the barbeque after the summer training camp flooded you, how the teams united and just eating, chatting about simple things.</p>
<p>They startled as you cried again, also felt the hanky Takeda-sensei handed you. Both the captains of Ubugawa and Shinzen High patted your head, and uttered their gratitude to you.</p>
<p>Eikichi escorted you downstairs, and the real deal was here. The match between the crows and cats are concluding, or not, for you know how they wanted to play the sport.</p>
<p>“You have the look of Kageyama-kun when he saw me at the All Japan Training Camp.” Eikichi said. You looked at him, he scratched his head, and flustered.</p>
<p>“Hoping to see you again at the training camp, enjoying every bit of food we have.”</p>
<p>He ran upstairs, leaving you in trance. Now, you see most of the teams that Karasuno faced, bringing the anxiety of wanting both of the teams to win.</p>
<p>A familiar face looks at you, having to receive the ball they’re playing at his face. Adrenaline ushered, as if it isn’t the salty Tsukishima Kei’s brother! Along him was the very person who lured—no, not lured but inspired the greatest decoy on playing the volleyball sport—Udai Tenma, and the Little Giant of the Monster Generation, Hoshiumi Kourai.</p>
<p>Flustered, red painted over your face. Having to meet them face to face made you wanted to cry, but stopping, for you know this people helped the certain members of Karasuno volleyball club to grow, and to enjoy the sport.</p>
<p>“Hello,” was the only thing you can say.</p>
<p>They laughed, having you to bury your face with your hands.</p>
<p>“You’ve waited a long time for me to show, huh?” Udai Tenma said.</p>
<p>You nodded. The curiosity who is the Little Giant dispersed, also showing him at the match of Kamomedai High and Karasuno High, made you inspired as he was with Hinata Shouyou.</p>
<p>These three, have an impact for you, one way or another. Words cannot fathom it. Hoshiumi sniggered, hence letting a bow. The three of them bowed. You do it back.</p>
<p>“Udai-kun,” you uttered. “Wanna read your manga.”</p>
<p>You walked away with the embarrassment, and tried not to look back. As you pace, you haven’t noticed that someone was there, and thus making you fall, but caught you.</p>
<p>If it isn’t the Johzenji High captain, Terushima Yuuji. Their team manages the scoreboard, also refereeing the line. Now, you’re watching the backs of Nekoma team, and frightened of how they play. Terushima poke you, handed the flag, and instructed you on how to determine if the ball was out or not. He smiled, and the piercing on his tongue flustered you, making your way to the scoreboard, again your face was beet red. As the rally gone long and having Nekoma scored, they let you to move the scores up, and patted you in the head. Terushima looked at you, with a puppy look, and you laugh. The coaches of the other teams were here too, and you bowed and thank each one of them, also saying their gratitude.</p>
<p>You ran back to the other side, now, facing liberos, from Inarizaki High and Aoba Johsai High, watching Yaku Morisuke. Akagi Michinari and Watari Shinji stood side by side, amazed of the ace of defense of Nekoma’s. The bench players of Nekoma, that you know very well saw you and make you cheer too, having Kuroo on the court eases you. You said that you will say hi to the other teams too, and walked into the ocean of huge people. A mistake, because literally, gigantic people faced you.</p>
<p>Kamomedai High other members and Date Tech High, with the 2-meter player from the Kakugawa High, Hyakuzawa Yudai.</p>
<p>“Yikes,” you muttered. Being here scares you, but you sang, “LET’S GO, LET’S GO, LET’S GO DATE KOU!” and this made Aone Takanobu looked at you, making his way but stopped by Moniwa Kaname. You laughed, and bowed to them, hence bumping with Seijoh’s “Mad Dog” Kyotani Kentarou. He glared at you and you pace backwards, now with Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yuutarou, flash of Kunimi’s making face made you chuckled, having these two looked at you with utter confusion but smiled. Now that you’re in the centre of the court, you finally noticed the Wakutani South High’s Kawatabi Shunki and Nakashima Takeru as the official referees. You bowed to both of them, hence also whistling that the game has ended, with Nekoma as the winner.</p>
<p>Someone poked you from behind, and saw two devils—no, just the doppelgangers of Inarizaki, the Miya brothers: Atsumu and Osamu.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Atsumu said.</p>
<p>“Sumu, don’t scare y/p.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Am I scaring yeh?”</p>
<p>“Hitting on someone, now aren’t you?” said by the captain, Kita Shinsuke.</p>
<p>You hide behind the serene captain, and now Ojiro Aran telling the twins to behave. A shadow covered up, you saw Ushiwaka stading behind you, yes, the South Paw of Shiratorizawa Academy, Ushijima Wakatoshi with Semi Eita, Ohira Reon, and the Tendou Satori. A certain song played on your mind, and you poke him.</p>
<p>“Baki Baki ni ore/Nani wo?” you suddenly sang.</p>
<p>Tendou lighten up his face, and continued the song. “Kokoro wo da yo〜/Konagona ni kudake/Nani wo?”</p>
<p>“Seishin wo da yo〜” you ended.</p>
<p>The looked from Semi-san made you laugh, because utterly he heard this.</p>
<p>“Looks like some team has monopolizing our guest~” a familiar voice suddenly heard.</p>
<p>This made your heart flipped, because now, he’s worldwide known. But as you call his name, most of the teams were gathered around you.</p>
<p>“Oikawa,” you can hear Iwaizumi Hajime’s voice.</p>
<p>Oikawa Tooru flinched, and looked at him, having you laugh out loud. They looked confused, but you wave your hands as to tell them that it was nothing.</p>
<p>“You should have come to Shiratorizawa,” you told.</p>
<p>The Shiratorizawa team laugh, the rare is that Ushijima also laugh.</p>
<p>“Oikawa-san,” you called. “You always must be happy with your Argentinian team.”</p>
<p>“HEY HEY HEY!” no need for the introduction, for this voiced can be heard even in your mind.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san!” and this one too.</p>
<p>Fukurodani Academy was making their way. Tears were flooding now, for the three teams, along with the ordinary ace and his setter, which are Nekoma Metropolitan High and Karasuno High were here now.</p>
<p>“Bokuto! You made the little kitten cry!” Kuroo wailed.</p>
<p>“Oh my, Bokuto-san, you made y/p cry~” taunt by Tsukki.</p>
<p>A hand patted your back. “Stop there now, Tsukishima” said by Sugawara Koushi.</p>
<p>“Kuroo!” Yaku-san interjected.</p>
<p>“THANK YOU!” you suddenly shouted.</p>
<p>“Now there, making us cry now?” Suga-san said.</p>
<p>You looked at them, now everyone was crying. Eight years since then, and you rooted for everyone of them, hatred setting aside, for you know that they’re just all volleyball players.</p>
<p>You saw Hinata and Kageyama both smiling. Sawamura Daichi suddenly said something, all of the Karasuno said “WELCOME TO THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB!”</p>
<p>Even embarrassed, you started wailing, secretly wishing for this won’t end, that it will continue forever. Someone hugged you, you turned and saw all the managers are grinning.</p>
<p>“Ahm…” Kiyoko Shimizu started, yes, you look at her and truly, she is the most beautiful girl you will ever see. She looked at you, flustered even more, pulled your hand, like what she did to Suga-san years ago. “Thank you—”</p>
<p>You and all of people that surrounds you flinched when Tanaka and Noya suddenly barged in, wanted to hold Kiyoko-san’s hands too. You laughed, and certainly, their duo is so funny yet irreplaceable. Both got a slap from Kiyoko-san, with a satisfaction on their faces. You saw Yamamoto Taketora is now crying, envious of two.</p>
<p>While your thoughts are going far away, on how Tanaka-san and Kiyoko-san ended up marrying, but also gain butterflies. A petite woman showed up, in her short blond hair.</p>
<p>“Yachi-san!” You called.</p>
<p>She was more flustered than Kiyoko-san, but smiled.</p>
<p>You chuckled on cute she is, and said, “Townperson B can also fight.”</p>
<p>Her eyes shone like never before, and also said, with you in unison, “SCARS ARE BADGES OF HONOR!”</p>
<p>You both laughed, with Kiyoko-san, along the managers from other schools.</p>
<p>Someone poke you, and a calico cat-like was hiding his face. His hair is like a pudding—</p>
<p>“You’re a mess.” Said by Kozume Kenma. He handed you a box of tissue. “Let’s play games while you’re here.”</p>
<p>You smiled, saying “YES!”</p>
<p>“Oi Kenma! Let us in too!” Hinata said.</p>
<p>“I heard you and Kageyama-kun broke a PSP so…”</p>
<p>“ME KENMA-SAN?!”</p>
<p>A titan appeared! A two-meter guy was standing before you. You heard Kenma clicked his tongue, and said no.</p>
<p>“Kenma, refuse them and you’ll be in a lot danger.” Kuroo interjected.</p>
<p>Kenma made a face and said, “We’ll play in turns.”</p>
<p>Both the hyper-active guys and Kageyama nodded. Kuroo sat beside you, Bokuto came along with him.</p>
<p>“I wanna play that thing too…” he said.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san, it is hard for Kenma-san to make Lev-kun and Hinata calm down.” Akaashi suddenly stated.</p>
<p>Tsukki and Yamaguchi showed up in front of us, and you suddenly said, “Oya.”</p>
<p>The two stopped on their track and look at you, a smug face was visible in Tsukki’s. You laugh, realizing what you did.</p>
<p>Bokuto then said, “Oya oya.”</p>
<p>Followed by Kuroo, “Oya oya oya.”</p>
<p>You and the two of them both laugh in unison, Bokuto standing up, walked to Tsukki and pulled him. Yamaguchi stupefied on his feet, but you poked him. He was surprised, hence smiled.</p>
<p>“Teach me on how to have five service aces!”</p>
<p>His face was flustered, and scratch the back of his head. Shimada-san fling his to Yamaguchi, grinning from ear to ear. “You don’t know how I’m so proud of Tadashi!”</p>
<p>“Ano…” three guys from the back of you called. You looked back and saw Ennoshita Chikara, Kinnoshita Hisashi, and Narita Kazuhito.</p>
<p>“You must not remember us…”</p>
<p>You shook your head in denial, for you knew this three so much, even though they’re what they call, “side characters”. You pinpoint who is who, and which is which. Yes, the successor of Daichi-san, and the two who played really well.</p>
<p>“Yo!” the third years come too, while you shook hands with the three. You almost said that you want Enooshita-san’s directing skills, but nah.</p>
<p>“Daichi-san! Suga-san! Asahi-san!” you called.</p>
<p>Asahi-san scratched the back of his head, while the other two smiled, that you almost melt when you saw Suga’s.</p>
<p>You look to all of the people there, then those Karasuno players.</p>
<p>Suga-san ruffled your hair, and pouted. “I hate partings.”</p>
<p>“But we shall.” Daichi said.</p>
<p>“Is it true that there are rumors about Daichi?” Asahi-san brought up.</p>
<p>At first, you looked confused but realized what he meant. You laughed, and the three suddenly asked you if you’re okay.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” you said. “There are rumors that Daichi-san died.”</p>
<p>“HUH?” Daichi and Suga said in unison.</p>
<p>You nodded. “Remember that time in Wakutani vs Karasuno? When you and Tanaka-san collided for a receive? There.” Again, you laughed.</p>
<p>Daichi-san’s face suddenly is full of anger, and asked if who started the rumor, but you wave your hands.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it’s just a joke to shaken up those who hadn’t finished the series.”</p>
<p>Suga-san and Asahi-san laughed, teasing Daichi-san. Kiyoko-san saw them and told about what you said to them.</p>
<p>You were pulled by Hinata, handing you the PSP to not let Kageyama took it from him. Kenma’s face draws scared face, and you hold the PSP.</p>
<p>“Let me play it.” It’s a monster game, and it’s the final boss. You tried and tried but you failed. After your turn, you hand it back to Kenma, Hinata asked you to come to them for a little while.</p>
<p>Hinata and Kageyama stopped on the court, with Hinata holding the net.</p>
<p>“I never knew I can really see what’s the view from the summit.” He suddenly said.</p>
<p>Hinata looked at you, and smiled. “I wonder if you have lost your faith to us and decide not to walk along our journey, I won’t be able to play and defeat Kageyama.”</p>
<p>“Huuuuuuuuuh?” Kageyama took Hinata on his collar. “When have you defeated me?”</p>
<p>“MANY TIMES!”</p>
<p>You laugh, that made both of them to stopped. They looked at you with confusion.</p>
<p>“Boke! Hinata boke!” you suddenly said.</p>
<p>Hinata shivered, and looked at Kageyama with rage. You wave your hands while trying to stop from laughing, and you choke.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” both of them said.</p>
<p>“Who cares if you win or lose? A game is a game, and winning isn’t everything, while losing can be a lesson to you, for you to improve yourself more.”</p>
<p>When you said this, you realized all of people on the gymnasium was looking at you. Flushed and felt ashamed, you covered your face.</p>
<p>Then the laughter came. Hinata patted your hair, and flushed his smiled. You cried as soon as you realized that you’ve seen for weeks, months, and years, won’t be flushing anymore.</p>
<p>“Onii-chan!” a kid suddenly called.</p>
<p>You looked, and wipe your tears, seeing Natsu making her way to his brother.</p>
<p>“We have both tangerines.” Tsukki interjected.</p>
<p>Natsu looked at him and stick out her tongue that made you laugh. She looked at you and suddenly pulled both your cheeks. Both her and Hinata have the same smile.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid, you need to go, y/n.” Takeda-sensei said.</p>
<p>Natsu began to cry, and you hug her. “There, there, Natsu. We all love you!” you said.</p>
<p>“Y/n, we will just be here, and as you rooted for us, we will too, for you.” Coach Ukai reminded. “Go home and—”</p>
<p>“EAT DINNER AND SLEEP!” You shouted.</p>
<p>Laughter once again filled the gymnasium. You looked at them, they were looking back at you. You made a peace sign, thanked Takeda-sensei. Opening up the doors, you saw a familiar character, with its bird head.</p>
<p>“Furudate-sensei?” you asked.</p>
<p>He looked back, and bowed to you.</p>
<p>You woken up with full of tears, abruptly sitting that made you dizzy. Reaching out your phone, a handkerchief fell from your hand. The hanky Takeda-sensei left you, with all of the memories of the characters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>